Her Story
by 18 years of Blue
Summary: Revenge can be an all consuming fire that scorches your body with every painful breath you take. The only way that her flame could be put out was to see the man that killed her coven burning in a fire lit by her very own hand. She'd stop at nothing to see that thick, purple cloud of smoke billowing into the air and filling her lungs with his sickly sweet scent. -Maria's story R&R
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] I don't own most of these character's, but I sure am making them mine. Thanks for being interested enough in my summary to give the first chapter a try. I'll see you all at the bottom. -Bre**

My maker was a sweet English woman named Agnes who had just shipped to the new world. She was turned at the age of 23, but had been turned during the 1300's. Agnes was born a Lady and still had the class and sophistication of a wealthy woman. She was tall and fair with long, stick straight, pale blonde hair, small, round breast, a perky little button nose and round cheeks. Her eyes were red like all vampires, but she once told me that they were as blue as the ocean when she was human. She wore dresses that would have been impossible to move in had she not been inhumanely graceful. Agnes always said that in her time the more impractical your clothing was the more wealthy you were.

I was the complete opposite of her. I was born in 18th century modern day Mexico. My father was a Spaniard and my mother an Aztec. I was short with long, curly black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin as a human. When Agnes turned me my skin became pale, but had a slight olive tone to it- a result from my once lightly colored skin. Agnes hated our red eyes. I loved the way they made us stand out when I had been so ordinary before. My father had been in debt in Spain and took to the Americas to hopefully rebuild his reputation. He fell in love with my mother and married her. We were about as wealthy and poor as every other settler. I lived a simple life and played with the Aztec children as a child learning Nahuatl from my mother and Spanish from my father. I craved a life filled with adventure and excitement.

When Agnes arrived to my tribe I was 19 and unwed. If I had any other parents I would have been considered a black sheep. She spoke Spanish, but no Nahuatl and was in need of a translator. I was told to stay away from her- my mother said she was a Civatateo in disguise. Naturally I ignored her, Agnes looked nothing like the shriveled and pale women with tattered dresses decorated with cross bones that were the Civatateo vampire. It didn't matter that I never saw her during the day and that people in tribes not to far from ours were going missing. Agnes was everything to me and when she asked if I'd like to go with her and have adventures for an eternity I readily agreed.

Agnes didn't tell me that I was giving up my soul.

I burned for five days, an unusually long time according to her. When I woke I was feral in my hunting the first six months of my newborn years. I drank with no abandon and we never stopped moving. Agnes joked that I'd be the first vampire in history to get fat. We stayed in Mexico moving up and down the coast where new ships of settlers were sailing in weekly. With these new ships came new vampires. Agnes explained that vampires were very territorial about their hunting grounds and that we needed to be careful not to upset any of them. I had always been smart and very good at keeping my head down so even with my gluttonous drinking habits we stayed out of trouble. After my first year my appetite diminished significantly and I was able to be around humans for extended periods of time as long as they didn't bleed. My maker told me that that was unusual as well.

I stayed with Agnes for two years before her high class diplomacy started to bore me. She was more interested in meeting the High Priest or Nobles of whatever tribe we were in. I was born and raised a commoner and would rather play with slave children than enchant Tlatoani. This simply did not suit her so we went our separate ways with hopes that we'd find each other in the future. I never saw her again.

I spent two years on my own, still exploring Mexico. This time I was allowed to spend more time with the people. I helped farmers cultivate their fields and merchants sell their wares, I posed for artists, and I bought slaves their freedom. Unfortunately it was a very bloody society with impromptu public human sacrifices. I often found myself sneaking away to drink from two or three humans before fleeing from that tribe. Every now and then I passed a vampire or two until I happened upon a small coven.

There were three of them. A Spanish man who reminded me of my father and his small Greek mate. He was called Mateo and her name was Megara. They were kind and allowed me entrance to Monterrey, a rather large territory to be ran by only three vampires. They treated me as if I was their daughter and explained to me things that I didn't learn from Agnes. There were wars going on in the south about vampire territory and it was dangerous for me to roam Mexico without a mate or coven to affiliate myself. Megara told me I was lucky I was still alive when I told her that my maker and I traveled along the Mexican coast. Mateo explained that the territories along the coast were coveted and protected carefully. When they asked me to join their coven I accepted the invitation without hesitation. They had Cusi after all.

Cusi spoke Quechua and was a full blooded Inca. Thanks to Mateo he spoke Spanish too. He had been a vampire for 100 years and was a farmer when he was human. He told me that he didn't remember much from before his change, but he did recall the heat of the sun beating down on his back while he worked the fields. I knew that if my mother heard him say that she would have rushed to a soothsayer to have a date picked for a marriage ceremony. He was hot headed and we would argue a lot. He never backed down from a fight. If we both got angry enough he would yell at me in Quechua and I would call him all types of idiots in Nahuatl. But no matter how mad he made me I loved him with an undying passion. Megara said we were mates I didn't care what she called it. I just knew he was mine.

I stayed with my coven and learned to fight for my territory from Cusi. He gruffly told me that I had no notable skills physically, but I was smart and analyzed a situation well. I knew which move he would make before he knew himself and I knew when to cut my losses. Of all four of us he was by far the most territorial and prideful. It was so bad that I didn't even hunt with him, but I was not allowed to hunt without him. Even if he just returned from feeding he'd follow me silently while I hunted my meal.

"To keep you safe, Maria." He'd say. I had never felt more safe than when I knew he was near me.

Over the years the vampire wars got worse. We had to fight more and more for our territory and consequently gained land surrounding Monterrey. The more land we gained the more attention we drew to ourselves and that made Cusi more nervous than he liked to admit. Eventually we caught the interest of a notorious vampire named Santiago who had taken a gross liking to me. Santiago was well known for his extraordinary speed and strength as well as the pleasure he derived from torturing members of his army. He came to our territory while Cusi was out hunting and tried to trade Mateo land in exchange for me- not caring that I was mated or uninterested. When Mateo refused his offer Santiago ripped off his head and had set his body on fire faster than Megara and I could comprehend. Her mate and my coven leader was dead.

Naturally Megara lashed out at Santiago in an attempt to kill her mate's murderer. I saw what was happening before Megara even registered that she was attacking. His jaw and hand flexed while his body repositioned itself. I ran to grab her, but he was much too fast. He grabbed her by the neck and flicked his wrist as if he were swatting a fly. Her head rolled off her body and into Mateo's fire.

I ran.

I ran for hundreds of miles until I ran right into the arms of Cusi. I sobbed loudly, distraught that I could not weep real tears for the vampires that I had considered second parents. I hurriedly explained to Cusi what happened with Santiago and I watched as that familiar rage washed over him.

"No Cusi! We need to leave, we need to run north. Please." I begged tugging at his hand, but he had always been stronger than me and he had just feed. I didn't let his hand go as he dragged me towards what I was sure to be our death.

When it came to fight or flight I usually ran, but I couldn't leave my mate behind no matter how stupid and headstrong he was. He told me to stay hidden in the trees while he handled the situation and fought Santiago with a cockiness that got him killed. I watched frozen in horror as Santiago got his huge hands around Cusi's neck. Cusi looked at me through the trees with big, panicked eyes and right before his head was removed from his body he whispered, "Phaway."

And ran I did.

**[A/N]** **Thanks for reading the entire chapter. This should be a pretty short story with only three or four chapters. I've also got a Paul/OC imprint fic up that's nothing like this if you guy's are interested in the wolf pack at all. With that being said... review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

I ran for a century, sticking to the shadows and keeping my head low as Santiago's army and territory grew. I followed him silently watching his every move. I knew that I could never win a fight against him and he was never alone now that he was basically king of the south. Santiago's army was full of experienced and skilled fighters who he had stolen from the covens he destroyed previously. He hardly ever turned any humans from what I could tell, but when he did he kept the newborns starved for months before he decided to set them loose on some poor tribe or settlement. He got some sort of satisfaction from watching an entire group of people get slaughtered. The newborns he kept were feral and they were mostly for his entertainment, but I saw something in them that he didn't.

They were stronger and faster than any of the skilled fighters he had. Most of them were stupid about their instincts and very hard to control, but when they were controlled the results were marvelous. I took a break from watching Santiago and his army. I ventured up north into Arkansas were the territory wars weren't as serious as they were in Mexico. I tried to turn humans into vampires, but couldn't control my thirst and ended up draining each and every one of them. I was frustrated by my lack of control and realized that that was when I needed help. I skillfully avoided other covens and searched for older nomads.

Eventually I found Nettie, a vampire who's coven had been destroyed in a battle for territory. She was eager to replace the land she lost and agreed to help me build an army to take over Santiago's hunting grounds. Unfortunately her self control was worse than mine- she could hardly be around humans. Turning one was impossible for her. We roamed Arkansas together for a while while I worked on my control. Eventually we traveled into Northern Texas and met Lucy. Lucy was an exceptionally beautiful vampire, but she was fairly simple. She has lost her mate in the same fashion that I had. He was killed for territory and she managed to escape. She joined our small coven with the hopes of avenging her mate.

We camped in Texas for a while, building our newborn army. Lucy and I lured in unsuspecting humans with our beauty and turned them into vampires while Nettie made herself useful by training them to fight. She was more skilled in combat that the rest of us. Learning from the two older males who had made up her previous coven. We moved deeper into the south, staying in Austin where it was easy to pick off humans because of the Civil War. We were walking on the road- heading back to our camp after feeding in the city when he rode past us on his horse. He stopped to help us and I smiled at his handsome human face.

"Lovely," Lucy whispered to Nettie and I. "And an officer."

"I' shouldn't turn him, I can never stop once I've started." Suggested Nettie, her voice dropping lower as he approached us.

"You'd better do it, Maria. If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them." Lucy said at a frequency that only vampires could hear.

"What's your name soldier?" I asked loud enough that he could hear, my Spanish accent thick despite the fact that I hadn't spoken the language in decades.

"Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am." He answered with a deep southern drawl.

"I hope you survive. You may be of great use to me." I moved faster than his human eyes could see and bit into his soft neck. His horse ran off at my sudden movement- honestly I was surprised the animal had stuck around for this long. The boy gasped in surprise while I sucked his hot blood down my throat. Lucy cautiously touched my shoulder reminding me that I was supposed to keep this one, but it was foolish of her to touch me while I drank. I turned to her, dropped my prey, and directed a loud warning growl at her. She backed up throwing her hands up in surrender, but on her face she wore a satisfied smirk.

"Calm down Maria," Nettie warned. "You should be thanking Lucy for stopping you. He'd be dead by now if it wasn't for her." She picked the boy up and threw him over her small shoulder while he screamed and withered in agony.

"Shall we make our way back to camp?" She asked before running away at vampire speed.

Lucy laughed and looked at me with a twinkle in her bright red eyes. "I'll race you!"

I trailed behind her, Lucy's legs were a lot longer than mine and so she ran longer strides than I did. When we arrived to camp I immediately found Nettie and the soldier. She had taken him to my quarters- knowing that I'd want to watch after the boy I sired. He withered in pain on my bed and I stayed next to him for the three days that he burned. I remembered the pain of the transformation all too well. When he woke I presented him with a small human girl that he eagerly drank from. After he drained the body he held her in his arms with a look of great pain.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"I've made you a vampire and you'll be my greatest newborn yet. Or at least I hope you will." I answered with a smile. I then explained to him everything he needed to know. The mechanics of vampirism, the dynamics of the army he was now a soldier in, and the rules that he had to follow. He nodded in agreement with everything I said, but I could tell his mind was going a mile a minute. I hoped he wasn't a resistant and spiteful newborn- I had to kill those kind within their first week and it was really all too wasteful.

"Now follow me." I instructed. He did as he was told (a good sign) and followed me outside and into the daylight. I heard him let out a startled gasp behind me and I smirked. I had the same reaction to being out in the sun for the first time as a vampire. There was no doubt that our sparkling skin was a surprise to us all. I led the boy to Nettie, where she sat watching two newborns fight. They were both pitiful in their skills and I knew that Nettie could end them both rather quickly.

"Nettie," I called out. "Mayor Whitlock here has been feed and is ready for his first lesson."

She nodded her head solemnly before shooing both of the fighting vampires away. She called for Alexander who was at the time our best fighter and most controlled newborn. He appeared out of nowhere and bowed in front of Nettie. He was a kiss up and foolishly thought that if he pleased his sire enough she would allow him to live past a year. Nettie advised Jasper to listen to his instincts and to think critically before she instructed Alexander to attack his opponent.

Jasper was obviously faster and stronger than Alexander being a newborn who had just fed. He moved with calculated speed and attacked Alexander with a skill that was unheard of for a vampire only a day old. It was true that he was a bit sloppy, but his potential shone as brightly as the hot Texas sun. Nettie called out tips to Alexander and I did the same for Jasper. The longer they fought the angrier Nettie's boy got, making him lunge at Jasper carelessly. Jasper saw the attack coming and moved faster than I had anticipated. In a matter of milliseconds he was on top of the older male and had him in a deadlock that would've resulted in Alexander's death had it been a real fight.

I had never been so hopeful. This honey blonde Texan was going to be the star player in my game of revenge. I kept him by my side as the months passed. I grew fond of the boy and soon he became my second in command. I allowed him to lay with me and in my bed I discovered that he had the ability to read others' emotions. It was during an argument with another newborn did I realize that he could manipulate them too. He became golden to me then and I gave him Lettie's job. As a former Major in the Confederate army he had experience and skill in training soldiers and my army thrived under his leadership.

Our first battle was in Dallas where I had met Lucy. We claimed the territory that had once belonged to her and her mate and she ripped the vampire who had taken it away from them limb from limb before setting the pieces on fire. She stayed with our coven even after she avenged her mate as we moved deeper into the south. We fought many battles and after a few years we found ourselves in Mexico. I hadn't been home in so long it felt strange to be there again, the air was thicker and I began speaking Spanish with the humans instead of English.

Even after all my time in the States Santiago was still in control of most of the country. We started taking territories in the far north of Mexico, slowly going deeper and deeper into the south. We won every battle we fought and after a while we owned all of northern Mexico. Nettie was content with our territory and thought that we had expanded enough to stop. I reminded her that this wasn't about territory for me and threatened to remove her from the coven if she wouldn't contribute to my true goals. It was three days after that talk that Jasper warned me of Nettie's and Lucy's deceitful emotions. I knew Jasper loved me and I never worried that he would do me any harm so together we ended them and continued pushing further into the south.

The closer we got to Santiago the more nervous I was about the upcoming battle. Jasper had let one of our best fighters and his small mate run away from my army, my trust in him was waning. And to top it off there were vampires under my command that were sure to die quickly in any battle. I commanded Jasper to kill all the vampires that lacked potential. After he executed my orders I sensed a difference in my once thriving companion. It used to excite him to train the army and win my approval. Now he was depressed and I worried were his loyalties lied. I made plans to kill Jasper with a few power hungry newborns in the army, secretly promising each of them Jasper's position after our big battle. I had no plans on sticking around with the army after Santiago was dead, but I didn't want to leave Jasper alive if he had plans to hurt me. I distracted him with sex, blood, and the army as much as I could as we continued expanding our territory.

We kept quiet about our victories unlike Santiago had. We killed every coven member, leaving behind no one to spread the word about my army. Soon we were right under Santiago's nose and Jasper and I had a plan to take him down. Unfortunately we weren't the only ones with Santiago on our hit list. He had gained attention from the Volturi, a powerful coven from Italy. I watched from afar as the vampires in cloaks tore through Santiago's skilled army. When every vampire but Santiago was dead and roasting in a large fire I edged closer to the scene. The thick smoke was fragrant enough to hide my scent and I was protected from sight through the thick forest of trees. A large vampire stepped forward and spoke rather loudly to Santiago.

"Santiago of the Mexican Coven, there have been claims made against you that state you are disobeying the laws set by the Volturi Coven. These laws include failure to kill inconspicuously and failure to control the newborns you've created that have killed inconspicuously. The disobedience of these laws have led or will lead to exposure. For these crimes against the vampire world you are to be sentenced to death."

My stomach was in knots and if my heart still pumped blood it would have been beating violently. I didn't know if I could sit back and watch as another vampire killed Santiago, but at the same time I knew that all I ever really wanted was him dead. I waited for the big, burly vampire in the robe to dismember Santiago but it never happened. Santiago fought the cloaked vampire and was about to tear his head off when he was suddenly on the ground, writhing in pain. I stared at him in horror as his loud shrieks filled the otherwise silent night.

The smallest Volturi member stepped up to him and tsked almost silently. Santiago's pain stopped suddenly and the girl leaned down over his body before speaking to him in English with a dull, bored voice. "Now, now Santiago. We can't have you killing our Demitri can we? The masters would be very upset if I allowed that to happen."

She stepped around him and once again his body spasmed in pain. He spit out harsh words in an old language that I didn't understand, it sounded oddly like Mam which I had heard enough of in my travels with my maker. It made sense that he spoke a Mayan language. His dark skin and Mexican features suggested that he was a native.

"We heard you were strong and fast. Stronger and faster than most. Do you want to run Santiago? You can try, but Demitri here would find you in a second. And he's pretty upset about you almost killing him." Her voice was light and airy, but bored and mocking all at the same time. "Do you want to die Santiago?"

His screams stopped when she asked her question and he quickly answered the girl. "No!"

"Master Aro is very interested in seeing just how fast and just how strong you are. So you have a choice Santiago. You can die right here and right now," Again he withered in pain until he begged her to stop. She relented and finished her statement. "Or you can come live with us in Volterra where you'll serve in the guard. Answer quickly."

"I don't want to die!" He yelled. I felt my body shake with rage when they picked him up off of the ground and ran away with him, leaving the fire blazing. He was gone. He was gone to live with the most powerful coven to ever exist. It would take a miracle to get to Santiago now. I ran faster than I ever did before back to camp. I burst into my room, fully expecting to see Jasper lounging on our bed and reading a book. But he wasn't there, I didn't panic and assumed that he went out to hunt or breathe or something. We stayed at camp for a full week when I realized that Jasper had left me and my best strategist wasn't coming back.

**[A/N] Most of the words spoken between Nettie, Lucy, and Maria when they meet Jasper are from Stephanie Meyer or Eclipse the movie. Also I want to say thanks for sticking through this ridiculously long chapter with me there's only one more left. Review please I'll gladly answer questions and consider any constructive criticism. Or you could just tell me you like what you're reading.**


End file.
